Painful
by Renyuun
Summary: Pesadillas, una tras otra atormentan a Ichimatsu con la figura de un demonio que le pide entregar su alma. Cuando decide que no puede más, se va de casa y se encomienda a Dios sin decir una palabra a sus hermanos. Karamatsu simplemente no dejara que nadie le arrebate a su amado hermanito, aunque eso lo lleve a pelear por el al más bajo de los infiernos {semi!AU.KaraIchi}
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS** : INCESTO, LEMON DE INCESTO, ICHIMATSU UKE. GORE LEVE. AU Religioso.

 _Aunque esta más que claro, Osomatsu-san no me pertenece._

* * *

 **0**

 **¿pυedeѕ eѕcυcнar el ѕιlencιo?**

Tengo miedo de αcercαrme y odio estar solo, αnhelo esα sensαción de no sentir nαdα.

Cuαnto mαyor me hαgo, cαigo mαs bαjo.

¿Puedes sαlvαr mi αlmα rotα? ¿Vαs α esperαrme?

.

.

* * *

Dolía y no sabía qué hacer.

Dolía mucho y aún estaba confundido.

Dolía un carajo y odiaba que no podía ver nada.

Trato de forma fallida de escupir la sustancia que la criatura le ordeno que tomara. Se sentía como cristales, pequeños cristales que se encargaban de cortar su garganta y todo el camino hasta el estómago, llenando su garganta del ardor y el sabor metálico, de un momento a otro había dejado de respirar, la sangre le escurría por la boca en un grueso hilo, se dobló sobre sí mismo una de sus manos presionaba su estómago mientras la otra tapaba en un inútil intento de detener sus arcadas.

Pero el intenso y ardiente dolor no era la peor parte, eso era lo frustrante de encontrarse en ese abismo negro. No podía decir si los ojos los tenia abiertos o cerrados, todo era obscuro, todo el lugar se había encargado de comer toda luz existente que pudiese nacer ahí, oh pero había una excepción, una luz. Bueno, dos luces; Esos ojos rojos y brillantes.

No sabía cómo era que podían distinguirse entre toda esa penumbra, pero hay estaban como dos faros que le observaban llenos de satisfacción mientras él se retorcía.

"Pobre gatito". Decía la criatura, su voz (que le sonaba jodidamente familiar) causaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera aún más.

"Pronto acabará" Siguió la voz. "Pronto acabara si lo aceptas, Ichimatsu"

El mencionado se sintió caer y temblar al escuchar su nombre, todo el cuerpo le temblaba de una manera violenta, no era la primera vez que esa "cosa" le hablaba y aún así causaba tal efecto una y otra vez. Alzo un poco, con sus últimas fuerzas, su cabeza para mirar los ojos del ente, pero ya no estaban.

Hacía meses que había empezado a tener esas horribles pesadillas. En una todos sus hermanos morían destazados frente a él, en otra sus amados gatos eran destripados y en otra sus padres, cada día era algo diferente pero igual de horrible.

Todas ellas tenían algo en común, ese ser, no sabía qué era o qué era lo que quería, ni siquiera o había visto o había tenido un contacto con él, los ojos rojos eran la única referencia que tenía, oh y aquella frase que siempre le repetía "Esto se acabará si aceptas"

¿Aceptar que mierda?

¿Es que acaso por fin se había vuelto loco?

Sea lo que sea…asustaba.

No lo podía negar, tenía miedo.

Él frio que le carcomía los huesos seguía presente así como ese dolor cortante en la tráquea, seguía sin poder respirar, _él aún sigue aquí._ Pensó

Empezó a llorar, llorar con desesperación e impotencia. Las lágrimas se deslizaban solas por sus mejillas. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 _"Ya no puedo más"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Ichimatsu, hey Ichimatsu ¿ya despertaste?

Abrió los ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con la cara de preocupación de su estúpido hermano mayor, Karamatsu.

Era cierto que no tenían la mejor relación del mundo y que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ¡al carajo! No tenía cabeza ahora para tratar de ser un hijo de puta e ignorar a su hermano… a su hermano favorito.

Rápidamente se echó a los brazos del segundo Matsuno mientras frotaba la cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir en su cuerpo el temblor y el miedo.

Karamatsu lo recibió y acuno entre sus brazos con dulzura, odiaba que Ichimatsu sufriera y a la vez amaba tanto tenerlo de esa forma, siempre se sentía culpable por aquella sensación

-Tranquilo… solo fue una pesadilla- Dijo mientras se encargaba de acariciarle el cabello de forma suave -Estoy aquí…nada te pasara porque yo te cuidare con mi vida, Ichimatsu-

Ichimatsu hipeo de forma audible maldiciéndose por el llanto que quería salir de sus ojos

-Nii- san…- Ichimatsu se pegó aun más al cuerpo de su hermano quien lo estrecho con fuerza, eran contadas las veces que le llamaba de esta forma y su corazón no podía hacer más que latir con fuerza.

El cuarto Matsuno podía ser realmente tierno cuando estaba asustado, o cuando estaba llorando, o feliz, o… bueno a la vista de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu siempre era extremada mente tierno, sí incluso cuando se mostraba agresivo con él.

Estaba de más decir que Karamatsu ambas a Ichimatsu más que lo que debía.

Y eso dolía.

Mirarlo dolía.

Sentir su piel fría dolía.

Poder tenerlo de esa manera y amarlo de esa manera dolía.

Pero era un dolor, que estaba dispuesto a cargar toda su vida.

Después de todo estaría con Ichimatsu todo lo que le quedara de vida, ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _NA:_**

 _Hola c: Perdón por no actualizar Viewer (lo haré el jueves o el viernes) :'I he estado teniendo muchos trabajos en la universidad y apenas puedo llegar a casa a dormir, peeero se los comienzo con este fic~ que tendrá a lo mucho 5 capítulos xD, amo este Au y espero que les haya gustado._

 _Comenten si es que les gusta la idea o tienen una sugerencia por favor ~ u v u_

 _Pd: Perdón por el capitulo cortito, el próximo sera más largo se los prometo por los ninis._

 _-Ren Yuun_


	2. Chapter 2

_1_

* * *

 ** _✞ ¿Puedes salvar mi alma rota?_**

 ** _¿Vas a esperar por mí?_ _✞ ._**

* * *

 **Ichimstsu tuvo una pesadilla.**

No era la gran cosa. No era tan importante. Y para ser franco ni siquiera lo pudo recordar al despertar. Pero cuando se levantó, lloro.

Procuro hacerlo despacio y sin emitir ningún sonido que lo delatara y despertara a sus hermanos, no sabía porque era que lloraba y se sentía más que estúpido haciéndolo. El pecho le dolía, también los ojos y la cabeza, tenía sueño y aun así pensaba que no sería capaz de dormir en lo que quedara de la noche, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones y se estiro hasta tomar el _Smart_ _Phone_ de Totty, maldijo en silencio al quedarse medio ciego gracias al brillo del teléfono. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza, trato de nuevo de ver la pequeña pantalla donde pudo distinguir la hora, eran un poco más de las 3 de la mañana.

Dejo el teléfono en su sitio y trato de levantarse, no pudo. Las piernas le flaquearon en seguida, el cuerpo le temblaba por competo y un sabor metálico bajo a su boca tocando sus labios.

Levemente levanto la mano hasta tocar su mejilla en donde muy cerca de la comisura de la boca sintió un ardor y una línea recta. Al tocarla su cabeza punzo.

Apretó el entrecejo y jadeo.

En ese momento sintió que algo lo estaba viendo desde la ventana de la habitación.

 _¿Qué mierda...?_ , pensó

Como pudo pateo, y logro levantarse con las piernas hechas un lio de temblores, dejo un asco en su lugar del futon.

La cabeza le dolía un carajo, y se había comenzado a marear terriblemente, tenía el sabor de la sangre rozándole los labios, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y rápidamente su cuerpo se deslizo al suelo dejándolo de rodillas lejos un poco lejos de sus hermanos todavía dormidos.

El aire le comenzó a faltar y la jaqueca comenzó a incrementarse más y más, las paredes parecían cerrarse a su alrededor y de repente parecía que solo se encontraba el en aquella habitación obscura.

Jadeo de forma más audible y lastimosa, se apresuró a abrir los ojos encontrándose con eso. Un charco rojo obscuro enorme a su lado, y encima de este, 5 cuerpos, cubrió su boca con su mano para no gritar.

Sus hermanos estaban muertos.

Con un corte que les atravesaba todo el pecho y dejaban a la vista sus viseras

Sus ojos casi se descolocaban de su lugar, su cuerpo entero se sintió completamente débil, le dolió el estómago y tuvo ganas de vomitar mientras las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos.

Un peso en su mano libre lo hicieron voltear hacia ella

"¿Una... oz?"

Atrás de él sonó una voz, una voz familiar...

-Los mataste Ichimatsu. Tú los mataste.

Con dolor y miedo giro el cuello... hay estaba, un hombre de una complexión delgada, vestido con un traje azul parecido al que él y sus hermanos solían usar, él mantenía una sonrisa socarrona con colmillos afilados que sobresalían de ella mientras la mayoría de su rostro se ocultaba en la obscuridad.

-Tú los mataste.- repitió.

El cuarto Matsuno se sintió desvanecer, esa cosa, ese demonio se acercaba a paso lento a él disfrutando como Ichimatsu se estremecía a cada paso que daba.

-Tsk.-

Estaba tan solo a un par de pasos cuando se detuvo en seco y chasqueo la lengua.

Ichimatsu seguía muriendo, casi de una forma literal, del miedo aun cuando vio al demonio detenerse y desaparecer.

Antes de que se diera cuenta una mano tomo la Ichimatsu, tembló e intento apartarla de un manotazo, pero tan rápido como aquella sensación asfixiante había aparecido se desvaneció.

-... ¿Estás bien, Ichimatsu?-El tonto hermano que siempre dormía a su lado se había despertado, le miraba preocupado y cansado a la vez. Karamatsu se levantó un poco más dormido que despierto. Era extraño oírlo hablar sin sus estúpidas frases en inglés, tanto como era verlo serio.

Ichi solo movió la cabeza diciéndole que no. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

Se estaba volviendo un jodido loco.

Un maldito loco con alucinaciones.

Y ahora más que nunca se encontraba completamente indefenso. Frente al estúpido de Kusomatsu. Joder.

El mayor había acomodado el futon de nuevo y esponjado la almohada de Ichimatsu, después se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y palpo el lugar en donde debería estar dormido el cuarto de los hermanos.

-Ven. - El menor le miro extrañado y desconfiado.- Tienes miedo, ¿no?, ven, te voy a cantar.

Joder, joder y joder.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando?

Claro, él siempre lo trataba como una mierda, y ahora que se encontraba así Karamatsu había aprovechado ¿no?

Ja, se lo merecía Una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro

-¿Es gracioso, Karamatsu?-

-¿Eh?

-¿Es gracioso burlarse así de mí? ¿Te diviertes? ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Tratarme como un bebe? ¿Decirles a los demás como me estoy cagando del miedo? ¿O pretendes mantenerlo en secreto y amenazarme con ello?

Karamatsu le miraba serio, el sueño se había ido de sus ojos. –Ichimatsu, ¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así?

Ichimatsu rio

-Joder, ¿es enserio Karamatsu?, soy una mierda y un hijo de puta contigo. Estoy llorando y cagandome del miedo, ¿acaso eres idiota? Cualquiera aprovecharía para vengarse

Karamatsu no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto en silencio mientras, el cuarto Matsuno miraba fijamente hacia el suelo.

-¿Eres amable conmigo porque se supone que debes serlo?- continuo Ichimatsu- Maldición, ¿Finges quererme y ser amable conmigo porque soy tu hermano? En verdad tú me odias ¿verda-...?

-Ichimatsu, cállate.

El mencionado tembló, la voz de su hermano se oía molesta, ¿acaso había acertado?

-No, joder, no. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar así?- dijo gritándole en susurros para no despertar a sus otros hermanos, su mano se dirigió a la cintura de Ichi para apretarlo contra él.- No te odio. Nunca lo hare, ni podría hacerlo. Te amo, Ichimatsu.

 _¿A-amor?_ El corazón de Ichimatsu latió como si hubiera estando corriendo un maratón y su cara se volvió roja

-Karamatsu...

\- Y no. No lo hago porque eres mi hermano o porque deba hacerlo, te quiero por ser tu Ichimatsu.- Le dijo levemente sobando su espalda _, t_ anto la voz del mayor como sus caricias le daban seguridad.

-Además, cuando tienes pesadillas pareces un lindo gatito asustado, no puedo evitar consolar a mi Little bro cuando esta así...AGGH.-

Ichimatsutuvo que golpear a Karamatsu en el estómago, se lo había ganado.

 _Little_ _bro_

 _Hermano..._

 _¿Desde cuándo esas palabras...me molestan tanto?_

Ambos volvieron al futon, Karamatsu seguía con una leve mueca de dolor y con su cara de idiota, Ichimatsu por su parte seguía sintiendo las mejillas calientes y húmedas por llorar como estúpido.

 _Tal vez aún no he despertado y todo esto es un sueño de mierda_ se dijo mentalmente. Ichimatsu abrazó a su hermano, Karamatsu sonrió y correspondió enseguida, mientras ambos caían dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Esa noche había sido algo especial.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió palpitar su corazón tan fuerte y rápido como le era posible. Además que esa había sido la primera de muchas y muchas pesadillas que más adelante tendría.

Ninguna de las dos cosas era algo agradable.

Supo que algo estaba mal e iba a estar peor desde ese día.

.

.

.

Desde esa noche, habían pasado ya 6 meses y 6 días.

Ahora lo que se le dificultaba a Ichimatsu no era recordar las pesadillas si no olvidarlas. Todas las noches, aunque se escondiera en los brazos de su hermano mayor (cosa que sirvió al principio) , sentía la presencia de aquel demonio rojo que le miraba desde la ventana de su habitación y de sus propios sueños.

Y ahora estaba él ahí. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, solos en casa. ¿Los demás? estaban afuera aún y no volverían hasta entrar ya la madrugada.

Había tenido tiempo.

Miro el rostro de Karamatsu, el imbécil se veía feliz mientras dormía a su lado, sin nada de ropa y con una mano sobre su cadera desnuda.

 _Al final esto acabo así..._

Ichimatsu se estiro hasta llegar a los labios del otro y rozarles.

-Adios, nii- san.

.

.

.

Karamatsu despertó a eso de las 3 de la mañana al no sentir el cuerpo de su amado hermano entre sus brazos, ¿Estaría en el baño quizá?

Al pensar en Ichimatsu una sonrisa boba nació en su rostro, la noche había sido una literal locura, al fin le había dicho al gatito sus sentimientos y este los acepto, incluso lo habían...lo habían hecho.

La cara del de azul se volvió roja, su mente aun era inocente.

Ahora le esperaba un tiempo de felicidad con su little bro, su lover.

Pero todos estas esperanzas se fueron al carajo cuando vio que debajo de la almohada de Ichimatsu, había una nota.

 _"_ _Kusomatsu_ _nii-_ _san:_

 _Confió en que_ _cuides_ _a_ _Jushymatsu_ _y a los gatos desde ahora. Y no me busques imbécil._

 _Lo siento y Adiós._

 _PD_ _:_ _Your_ _Little_ _bro_ _never_ _tells_ _you_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _loves_ _you_ _so._

 _-_ _Ichimatsu_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: La noche en que se fue._

 _ **N.a:**_  
 _ **Hola!~**_  
 _ **Dios mio, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows y esas cosas bellas ;u; que bueno que les guste la historia.**_  
 _ **Aunque no he tenido inspiración últimamente y ha salido esto :'I**_  
 _ **Pero pueh**_  
 _ **En el capítulo siguiente les diré que paso esa noche entre Kara e Ichi 7uu7**_  
 _ **Bye bye~**_


End file.
